The Office of Education delivers workshops, programs, and individualized opportunities to a population averaging 300-325 trainees, including postdoctoral, visiting, and research fellows; clinical fellows and medical students; graduate students; and postbaccalaureate and technical fellows, not forgetting summer trainees. The activities include, typically: public speaking workshops, job interviewing, writing and editorial services, grantsmanship and study section observerships, career presentations and counseling, teaching opportunities through the NICHD Becoming an Effective Scientist course for postbacs and skills workshops, and management programs. An annual retreat for fellows and graduate students is held for 75-100 people each spring to address scientific developments and careers, which includes fellow presentations and a poster presentation by each attendee. The program is developed and run by a fellow-student steering committee. Among the notable accomplishments from the past year: In May 2012, the Division of Intramural Research gave its fifth Mentor of the Year awards to Karl Pfeifer, Ph.D., investigator; Prabbuddha Sengupta, Ph.D. fellow. Fourteen FARE awards were made for the 2013 competition. A Fellows Intramural Grants Supplement (FIGS) was created, to recognize and stimulate grant applications among ellows, and the Fellows Recruitment Incentive Award (FRIA) was created to support investigators who recruit postdocs from populations traditionally underrepresented in science. The NICHD Scholars program, in its second year, has a new MD/PhD student completing her thesis research in the institute, and a postbac continuing for a second year. The first Scholar in the DIR was accepted into the Cleveland/Case medical school. The Scholars program focuses on developing talent and supporting trainees' academic and career progression. The NICHD Connection monthly newsletter published its 28th issue and reaches all members of the intramural division.